Arrogant Vampire
by hayhayhiltz
Summary: What happens when sakura releases a vampire? what happens when that vampire is her soul mate and she runs?
1. Chapter 1

Awakening 

As an 18 year old I have to use a fake ID to get into bars, clubs and such, but that's what the job requires. I wear a push up bra to make my cleavage pop, and a dress that should be classified as illegal. It barely ends were my ass begins! I basically dress like a hooker and I don't like it one bit. So I sit at the bar and wait to get picked up right? But wait, this is not your average everyday night out looking for a one night stand. Oh, no this isn't by my choice that I go out to bars and wait. When I got this job I didn't expect this. Its like they all want candy and I'm the last bag in the whole store. They all want me. Itachi and everyone else doesn't know why they want me. They just do. But, as they say life is tough deal with it or get out.

And another one of the things is I don't get the privilege is to get picked up by the slobs and drunk buzzards I would have normally said no to. I get to be picked up by smooth talking sexy ass men who I have to kill the minute I can. You might think oh I really don't HAVE to kill him. I will just say I did, then we can go and 'have fun' if you count dieing as fun, go for it I wont stop you. I wont even stop him from ripping out your jangler. Yeah call me a bitch. I will admit it I am. So what? I mean I face death everyday. I look it in its eye and sweet talk it. Who wouldn't be a bitch if they had to do what I do.

I am lucky in one way, I guess. I have a boyfriend and I bet you are wondering if he lets me behave like this. The answer is yes, yes he does. Actually he is sorta kinda my boss. I was doing this before he was the boss though. I worked for his dad since I was 15. I know I was young but so what? Anyway he took over for his dad only a year ago. I think his dad died, but he never talks about him so I cant be sure. I ask him but he changes the subject. Anyway He is smoking hot and the best thing is…I don't have to kill him! If you are curious his name is Itachi Uchiha.

Yes, he is Sasuke's older brother. Kind of funny how that ass runs away and I end up with his brother? Not really. Especially when that ass who runs away is with my best friend. Ino pig. Yes you got the right ino. Gossip queen. Bubble headed blonde. Yeah that's her. One day I wake up to my phone ringing and guess who it is. The one the only Ino announcing that sasuke has returned and he asked her out. That was the start of my new perspective on life.

Back to my itachi. He has long black hair and red eyes with the sharingan. But that's only when he is emotionally passionate. Like angry, sad, or want…. His normal eye color is black. When we make love I look in to his sharigon eyes and they scream lust. It makes me so hot. It's not what you think. I was doing this BEFORE I met him. I was going to quit, but he convinced me to stay.

Anyway as I was daydreaming about fucking Itachi a red head guy plopped down next to me acting like he had no care in the world. He tapped me on my arm rudely I might add. I looked at him about to give him a piece of my mind for one being rude, for two sitting down and three for touching me without permission. My eyes went from slits to dinner plates. I gauged his power. He wasn't a master but, his power level was too close for comfort. I will have to take no chance on this one if I want to make it through the night. I took a long draught from my Bloody Mary. Ha how ironic? Anyway, after I finished my drink I looked at him with intentional sleepy eyes.

"Hi, there handsome," I slurred purposely.

He smirked in response. "What is a pretty young thing like you doing in a ratty old place like this?" he asked

"I came here with my friend. She ditched me for someone." She answered the unasked question that hung between us like a veil suffocating.

After a few more drinks for the excuse that I was drunker than drunk they left the bar with me staggering and swaying on her feet. Little did I know wasn't just acting. I was drugged. A few minutes after we left the bar I collapsed in the car of the man with blood red hair. One of the most forbidden things to do. I was able to be taken anywhere now and I had no control over the situation. I was fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting

I woke up laying on a cold stone floor. I slowly got up. My head pounded. Either this was a hangover or I'm in hell. I don't think the latter because there is no naked men. My muscles screamed in protest. I made it into a sitting position with out a single sound except the few cracks from my joints. I looked around and saw there was a golden casket in the middle of the room. Who gets buried in a gold casket and better yet why am I in a tomb? There was also a place that had a couple red couches in the are along with a table that held a few glasses and a bottle of wine. Why does a tomb have those thing unless this is trick a mad psycho vampire is play and I hope it isn't. I really don't want to be tortured and then die.

Against my better judgment I walked up to the casket. I saw gold lettering it read:

To all who shall stumble upon this casket made of gold you should never open it because it will release something that man trembles in fear of and women swoon to be held by. If you lift this lid He shall be you master for you have just unleashed the earths demise. But only one person my open this casket and unleash this beast that was locked away. That person is his soul mate. Pleas if you are her do not open the lid even if it means infinet power and immortality.

"What in the world? He is in a casket he should be dead right?" I muttered to myself

"no he is not dead just resting till his soul mate comes and opens the lid." Says the man with blood red hair. "By the way I'm sasori"

"What do you mean soul mate?" I asked

"Only his soul mate can open the lid. Their blood will wake him from his sleep. Better not keep him waiting…." he said and misted away.

He MISTED away like poof he was gone. Gone!!

"that was rude" I yelled to the empty room

I looked at the casket now wary to even try to open it but my curiosity got the better of me like it always does. So I took a deep breath reached out and grasped the lid with both hands. I felt something prick me but I paid no mind and pulled as I pulled I cut my hand up. Blood ran from my hand down to the side and on the lid. I got the lid off. My blood dripped into the casket. The only thing I saw was ashes. I snorted. Like there was going to be anything anyway. What was I thinkingg??? Was I hoping there was going to be SOMETHING in it… yes, yes I guess I was hoping there was going to be something inside. As I walked away pondering how to get out my blood fused with the ashes. The ashes diapered. I felt someone staring at me so I turned around and bumped into a solid chest. I started to fall backwards but someone grabbed my arm and steadied me.

I looked up. It was another red head but this one was different. He looked different and had beautiful eyes. Eyes that were better than Itachi's and that's saying something worth while.

I stared up at him as a slow smile spread across his lips. It taunted me somehow. I glared at him. He was still holding onto me. I tried to pull out of his firm grip, but it was useless. His grip was iron. I glared at him.

"Well?" I asked

"well what?" he asked. His voice vibrated with power. His voice made me want moan out loud as it rolled over me. He must have noticed my reaction because his smirk grew wider.

"Are you going to let me go???" I asked annoyed to no end

"no" He answered again. I tried to ignore his power and his voice that was calling to me saying here I am don't you want me? I fyou do come and get me if you dare.

I tried to pull away again but my only result was to be pulled against his chest. His arms wrapped around me. My only thoughts for a second was that he smelled really good. He smelled like the rain. His skin was cool to the touch but not so cool that it gave me goose bumps or made me shiver.

"And why the hell not" I asked my aggravation clearly showing in my tone

"Because I do not let go what is mine" He said as his faced descended to mine. I could do nothing. I wanted to kiss him but what about Itachi??? His lips touched mine and my last coherent thought was to hell with Itachi he fucks hoes and plays around on me. Its time for ME to have some fun. His lips brushed mine tenderly. Then they pushed against mine. Demanding everything I had to offer. Everything I was. And what scared the hell out of me is I was ready to give it to him flaws and all. So I kissed him back with the same force. His tongue swiped at my lip. It left a burning sensation. I opened my mouth for him. He touched my tongue with his and retreated playfully back into his mouth. He was playing with me. Nudging me to go into forbidden ground. After a couple more touches with his tongue I rubbed my tongue with his. It cause the desired emotion I wanted. He stiffened. Obviously he wasn't expecting THAT… It took him a little over a second to regain his composure.

He began ravishing my mouth with such hunger. With such need for me I have never known before. I battled with him and lost letting him explore my mouth freely. After a few minutes of this he pulled away. H looked into my eyes. The funny thing is I saw fangs in his mouth. As he looked at my I knew what I had to do. I bent me head to the side. His eyes widened never expecting me to give him what he wanted and needed so bad. Blood Is what he needed. My blood is what he wanted for I am his. And only his. He looked at me a few seconds longer and then opened his mouth and descended to my neck. He toyed with my pulse causing it to speed up not with fear but with pleasure. Then his fangs pierced my skin and I moaned. It felt so good. The pull. I grasped at him and he held me tighter. When his fangs pierced my skin I knew I could never be with Itachi again. The only man I had desire for now was …. Gaara. I didn't know how I knew his name but I just did.

"Gaara" I moaned relishing the feel of my blood being taken.

He pulled away. And looked at me.

"You are mine, Only mine" He growled

"Yes" I whispered

"say it" He plead more than commanded

" I am yours and only yours Gaara. And you are mine and only mine" I whispered again but I knew that he heard me. I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning after and talk with ino

I woke up. There was silk against my skin. It felt so good. There was also a heat source next to me. I had no clue what it was but I headed to it. I draped my arm over it and laid my head on its chest.. Wait chest??? I cracked an eye open and saw gaara staring at me. His eyes looking intently at my face. He saw me peeking and put his arm around me making no move to pull away. I decided it was okay. So I scooted up and buried my head into the crock of his neck and wrapped my arms around his muscular build. He draped his arm around my torso. And I went back to my dreams. My dreams were really nightmares about Itachi and Ten ten. I mean wasn't I good enough? What did she have that I don't? I don't know and I don't think I will ever find out.

When I woke again Gaara was no longer there. I rolled over and stretched out. I noticed I wasn't in my clothes no more that I was in a big black t shirt. And the shirt covered more than the dress. I got up and walked around the cave looking for gaara. I found an exit. I walked to the mouth of the cave looking into the woods. I asked myself 'Do I want to leave?' And I knew the answer right away. I took a few steps out. I knew he was watching me and that he wouldn't stop me if I left. When I walked out into the sunshine I hissed. I never did like it all that much and after the dimness of the cave it hurt my eyes more than ever. I turned around and came face to face with my male vampire and he was clearly pissed

" what were you doing?" he asked through clenched teeth

"Nothing" I replied

It didn't look like nothing" He said

" I wasn't going to leave if that's what you are so pissed about. I said and pushed passed him into the cave. He followed of course.

" you are lying" He stated as if he knew everything

"No I am not " I huffed

"prove it." he challenged

I turned around furious I looked at him and said " how can I leave when I know I will be leaving my other half? How can I go back to my relationship with my dead beat boyfriend where I am just an easy lay???? How can I go back to my life when I have no one worth wile to go back to???I might have a chance to have a life with you but if you keep being an ass I will leave and go back to my nothing!!!"

I went and flopped onto our bed. I fell asleep again.

When I woke up I was starving. I walked around the cave and found Gaara's closet. It was full of black and red and purple. I stole a pair of his pants. They were black and had chains running all over them. I also stole a black hoodie and a red muscle shirt. The pants were to big so I had to grab a belt.

I ran out of the cave not looking back because if I did I would probably go to my vampire. I ran as fast as I could using my chakra to boost my speed. I got to town and was met by my overly obnoxious friend Ino-pig.

"Where were you yesterday Sakura-Chan??? Me and Sasuke-Kun were looking for on orders of Itachi- Sama!!!" She yelled

Isn't it sad that Ino gets Sasuke. I was crushing on him before she was. I mean I loved him and my so-called best friend wins him over and she never apologizes. How fucked is that??? Yes you can call me bitter but its not fair. Yeah sure I have Itachi but we cant go public with our relationship. So I have to sit there and pretend to be happy for Ino and Sasuke when the only thing I want to do be mad at both of them. I might even kill them. I wouldn't be so mad if Ino had the fucking consideration to apologize or ask if it was okay if her and Sasuke hooked up. That's what hurt me the most. Is ino's lack of friendship. I have been a good friend. Whenever a relationship went bad I would be there for Ino. When one went bad for me I was alone. I guess I have to learn to live with it.

" I was visiting some one" I said coyly avoiding the question

"Great So now I don't loose my job cause I found you. Itachi has been worried sick about his bitch… I mean … I mean" She stuttered. Her eyes widened as she realized what she said…..

I looked at her and asked "how long???"

She looked away. "Ever since it started." She mumbled

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?" I asked

" I didn't want you to get mad. Even when you came home crying I knew what happened. You found him with another woman.. Yet my question is if you knew you were his sex toy why did you go back? She asked genuinely confused

I sighed. I didn't want to talk about this right now. " I am hungry I will tell you at the restaurant"

"Okay so why???" She asked eagerly

" I stayed because you had Sasuke, your mom, your dad, you had everyone. I don't have anyone. When Itachi looked at me it felt like someone in this hell cared if I lived or died. When I needed you you were not there. I loved Sasuke and you got him. It hurt that you didn't ask how I felt. My mom died when I was young so I never had a mother. My dad beat me. He died because I killed him. He was trying to kill me. Since I was 13 I have been on my own. I have worked for my food clothing and shelter. Everyone else got everything given to them. I didn't. With Itachi I got whatever I wanted. Yeah I had men pawing at me. So what it hurt Itachi not me. He hated me working. He said that he would pay for everything I needed I told him I didn't want any of his money. He asked why and I said because I'm not a hooker you pick up on main street. I may look like one most of the time but I never fuck any of the men I get picked up by. And you know what he did. He pulled me close and whispered that he loved me. And I was going to leave him that day ino I really was but those words stopped me. I was going to quit him and my job and go be a waitress at the diner. I stayed because he said he loved me. I knew he was with other women so I dressed smuttier and went as far as making out with the vampires because I knew he was watching. When I went to see him he would look at me and dismiss me. I knew he was going to the house of pleasure. I didn't care. When I walked in on him he was fucking ten-ten ino. He was fucking her. I don't think he knows I know and I want to keep it like that. Now I am back. I am going to break up with Itachi and quit my job. I am going to waitress and never love another person again" I said quietly.

I never said I wouldn't desire someone but the only one I will desire is the one I will not allow myself to have. That's fucked too. I wont allow myself to have the one that will make my dreams come true and love me with my flaws. I am not ready for that and I don't think I will ever be ready…


	4. Chapter 4

Some People Just Can't Take a Hint

I walk into the office after my lunch with Ino. I know I am walking into my doom.. I take a deep breath and look up. Itachi is sitting there working on paper work. 

I clear my throat and slowly his head rises. Black meet emerald.

"sakura" he whispers as though he couldn't see me

He narrows his eyes at me before glancing at Ino. "Could you please leave us for a moment?"

Ino took a quick look at me, nodded and high-tailed it back out the door for a minute. I hoped he didn't have enough time to kill me before Ino came back.

"Uh…. Hi???" I say slowly wondering if I should bolt or not.

"Well, what's your excuse?" His voice rumbled deeply; I slightly flinched back...he was angry...I could tell and he wasn't going to get anymore happier.

"Well, I did some soul searching and I came up with something that I can live with easier." I said sadly

He stood up, his chair banged into the wall.. He was in front of me before I could bat an eyelash. He glared at me with his black eyes. I stood my ground. Finally, he growled

"What do you mean 'soul searching'?

I sighed. "I mean that I have figured out that I do not have to be yours anymore than you have to be mine. I am done Itachi. I am done with you. With your job. With me being the slut. I. AM. DONE." I glared at him

He looked taken back. Then he composed himself.

"Why you ungrateful little-" he said right as Ino walked back in.

"Shut up Itachi. You heard her. Now why don't you and your potty mouth shut up and let me talk. Sakura is someone who usually doesn't take shit from no one. She did when she was younger, but not anymore. Too many people used her. Now she was being used by you and she doesn't like it."

I gave he a grateful glance.

"Itachi I am done with your games. I. QUIT. That is final. I would like to never see you cheating face again. Yes, I do know that you took other women to bed besides me and I didn't like it. Now, I don't care. You can bed who ever you please, may it be Ten-ten. 'T. CARE. ANYMORE. Have fun being a cold hearted dick."

I turned and left and Ino followed suite.

I felt his eyes boring holes into my back. He was beyond mad. Beyond pissed for that matter and this Uchiha's anger is centered on me. 

Ami I the dumbest person on Earth? Yes, I think I am… along with Ino. Yet, I will be to blame for her disobedience. I just hope HE wont find me in this little town I call home… I don't want to be around HIM. I want to forget him, but the thing is I cant. His blue eyes I can get lost in, his red hair that I want to touch, for that matter its like He is burned into my memory. I force him to the back of my mind, but he always finds a way to the surface. I sigh and make a resolution to stop thinking about him. Once I made it I knew it would never happen. Kusa. I hate him. 

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Ino asks directly to the point as usual.

I sigh trying to blow it off but she gives me the no-you-can't-blow-this-off-if-you-don't-tell-me-I-will-make-you-tell-me-by-means-of-tourture look. I sigh again

"Get on with it. It must be big if you are trying to avoid it so much." she said smugly.

"You won't believe me" I muttered

She laughed, "Try me, Sakura, Nothing concerning you surprises me anymore"

We walk up to my door and I slowly unlock it and step inside along with Ino, my best friend since kindergarten.

I was scared to tell her, I really was. It was like a forbidden secret I must keep. I knew I had to tell her though. I had to get it off my chest. I knew she was the biggest gossip around, but she doesn't gossip with what I tell her because if she did she would be in a padded room. I know that sounds kind of weird, but to tell the truth this isn't my first time dealing with non-humans. Its my first time dealing with vampires. So you might wonder what other paranormal creatures I have dealt with. Well, it was a werewolf, and let me tell you those things are only mean to the ones they want to be mean too. They do have control over their minds. They are not raging beasts, but a wonderful species. They are absolutely truly free when they are wolves, but us. We are never truly free. We are bound by the laws of society and democracy. I would absolutely love to be running through the forest, mossy scents filling my nose wet ground under my paws. I would love to be free, but alas we never can be. The closest time we humans come to being free is in our dreams and minds. Yet even then when we wake we are squished by the society's rules and regulations.

I felt a constant prodding in my side. It threw my from my thoughts and allowed me to land hard in reality. She was waiting for an answer and she wasn't going to drop it. 

A sighed and spoke one word. "Vampire" 

With this word all the color drained from Ino's face in about 2 seconds. The silence was deafening.

She gave me a look that said you-are-a-really-stupid-person-and-why-does-this-thing-happen-to-you-and-I-get-dragged-into-it. She knew what I was had got myself into, Just great. Now that she knew she would be endangered.

Why did I tell her? Oh, yeah I know. She kept pestering me.


	5. Chapter 5

Hope and dreams

I keep dreaming about Gaara. I can't get him out of my head. I push him aside and he keeps coming back. He haunts my dreams and he haunts my fantasies. I constantly think about him. This has been going on since I walked out of the cave a month ago.

Sometime I feel like some one is watching me. I turn around. Nothing but a black rose. I know it is him. I can feel his presence. I do not know how I just can.

Every night I am without Gaara, is a night where I wished I did not walk out of that cave. I know it was stupid. Now, the only thing I am hoping to do, is see his face one more time.

I know that sounds corny, but its how I feel. Can you blame me?

I am going through hell in other ways too. Itachi won't leave me alone. He keep sending me clothes, rings, necklaces, and a whole bunch of other stuff. I mean he needs to get over it. I do still care about him, I just cant put up with his shit.

Work isn't fun and games either. My boss, Gai, is annoying and he is saying that " my beauty is youth" and "The pink demon strikes again". Him with is "power of youth" and "green beast"

No to mention rock lee who at every chance has been asking me out. He is Gai's favorite employee and they both wear those creepy green spandex suits.

(Later that night)

I was asleep soundly in my bed. Sand hissed. He has come to take back his property.

I woke up. I heard hissing, a click and the door open. Light foot falls reached my ears. I sat up, held my breath as the door opened.

In walks the star of my fantasies, Gaara.

I watch him approach me with elegance no one but him could do with out looking like a fool. He stood in front of me, staring.

"What are you doing here, Gaara. This is my house. You do not belong here. Go away. I do not wish do play your games." I said trying to keep the relief out of my voice. I was glad he came after me. Gald that he wanted me. Glad that some one cares.

"Sakura, I do not wish to play your child like games of insolence. I am here to collect you, for you are to return with me to be Queen Of The Vampires." He said tiredly. His cheeks were shallow, the rings around his eyes even darker.

"No" I stated coldly. I wanted to go, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

Sand wrapped around me. I rose in the air and landed on the soft, squishy carpet of my bedroom. He looks at me pointedly.

I was leaving with him. His look told me all too clearly I was going with or with out my cooperation.

I sighed and headed over to my dresser. I grabbed my clothes and headed to the bathroom. A wall ofsand blocked my path. I just kept walking. I went right through it."

"Shower", I stated

I walked out of the bathroom. Gaara was laying on my bed eyes closed, chest rising with every breath. I walked out of the room into the kitchen. I opend the door walked out. I knew he was standing behind me. I walked down the stairs. I heard sand. I knew he wasn't going to let me go. I reached my car. Opened the trunk and pulled out coffee ground. Right now I was in dire need of a caffeine boost. I felt sand wrap around me right as I slammed the trunk shut.

Within second I was in Gaara's arms. The were around me so tight that he was almost squeezing the life out of me. His head was buried in my freshly washed hair. I stood there on my stoop letting a vampire hug me.

After a few endless second he lets me go and returns inside the house. I walk in the general facility of my kitchen. Him hugging me mess my mind up. When ever I see him it is enough mess up I don't need him touching me, it makes my thought process even more messed up. The only thing I know I had to do was get coffee.

After a pot which he watched me down. His eyes followed my every move I took. It was kind of creepy yet pleasant. He just didn't want me to run away again. Wit how do I know this???

**Hi baby doll**

Who the fuck are you!!!

**I am Gaara's demon Shukaku. He bit you and now I get to fuck with both of you. You know what I know and I know what he knows. It all evens out.**

I sighed and Shukaku grinned.

I glared at Gaara.

"Why did you have to give me him" I said irritated beyond reason

"Because you are my mate and I… wait you already have Shukaku???" said a little panicked at the idea of me having his demon.

I nodded

"KUSA, you are growing rapidly. You are going to change here any time. You will become a vampire like me and you will have the same powers as me just a little weaker. You will have Shukaku and can call upon his power whenever you want and you will have an internal link with me so you can get in touch with me whenever you want or need to." he said slowly.

All of a sudden I was thirst. I went to grab another cup. I downed it in three gulp even though it burnt my mouth going down. In about 30 seconds all that coffee came up.

* * *

AN/

He you all. I know these are really short but if it is any longer it will be confusing. I want to thank all my reviews

Nyanonymous

Soccercrazyfreak

peanutangel

lasber

SahdowFoxAngel

I think that you all helped my continue this story especially Nyanonymous because you gave me something I can work with, In the next couple chapters a few twist will be added and Sakura will turn and Itachi will run because he realizes who he pisses off.

Well I worked kinda hard to get this out, I hope you ennjoy my tears sweat and blood. (not really)

But I will have another chapter out this week mostly because I don't have school. So ENJOY

HALEY


	6. Chapter 6

I fell to my knees as the coffee spilled from my mouth. There was searing pain that was rising from my chest into my throat. The pain was so intense that my eyes welled up with tears. I clutched, and clawed at my throat but the buring only intensified.

I felt someone pull me to my feet. I opened my eyes. I saw a blurry face with aquamarine eyes and red hair.

"What's happening to me Gaara?" I whispered hoarsely.

"You are turning" he stated simply as I fell into him letting the darkness claim my vision and my pain.

* * *

(later)

I awoke the burning was almost gone. I felt tired. I watched the darkness that was around me until a voice protruded into my mind.

**Sakura???**

I could not mistake that voice. That was the voice of Gaara. Vampire King. King doesn't sound right. though. He is more ruthless than a king. More godlike too. Lord sounds better. He is a lord not a king. My Lord. He is mine.

**Sakura??? **The voice belonging to my…Vampire??? Is that the right term.

I groaned as a reply. I felt someone poke me in my side. My eyes fluttered open in annoyance and guess who I saw?

"Naruto" I hissed in annoyance

His eyes widened and he put his hands up in defense as if I would try to kill him…If I tried I would succeed. There is no TRY about it

"S-s-sakura???" He asked stupidly

"Stop stuttering you are beginning to sound like Hinatia" I said hotly.

"S-sorry Sakura-Chan" he grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

I sat up blinking rapidly trying to clear my vision.

"why'd you poke me Naruto?" I growled as I stretched.

"Uh… You had been out for a long time and I was bored and you groaned. I thought you were awake an-"

"You woke my up because you were bored' I stated a little too calmly. I guess Naruto did not see the danger in my deceit.

"Basically, Sakura-Chan" he said grinning

"Whack" My fist connect with his jaw and he hit the floor with a loud thump.

All of a sudden two guards walked in. They looked from me to Naruto and back to me.

In one instant they were standing there staring back and forth the next one had tackled me and was sitting on my chest and pinning my arms above my head and the other one was holding my legs down.

I looked at them. "You know I could throw you guys off, right?" I asked childishly

Hahahaha one of them laughed

"You couldn't if you tried" he sneered

I grinned up at them both and said lightly "I wont have to "

**Gaara Help!!! I shouted into my mind along with sending the image and feel of the men on top of me**

In less then 3 seconds sand whipped around in the room and Gaara materialized

"What are you doing ,Zaara?" He looked at the guard holding my feet.

The guard now known as Zaara opened his mouth but Gaara was now then looking at the guard who was practically laying on me and growled.

The guard looked afraid. Instead of waiting for answers sand ripped both of them from my body. I grinned at them as they hit the wall.

I stood up and got yanked into a hard chest. He squeezed the life out of me for a good 10 seconds then let me go. I turned around and face the guards as they groaned and sat up.

The guard who was laying on me looked at Gaara and growled out "My lord why did you do that. And why are you holding onto that worthless human???"

I laughed

"She is neither worthless or a human. She is a vampire and she is wearing my clothes and if that's not incentive enough she reeks of me. So I now ask of you why did you attack my mate. Did you think she would not tell me" he said in a monotone

"We thought she was a snack. Also we haven't seen you for a 10 years. How were we supposed to know who she was. She doesn't even have your mark on her skin." he argued

"his arms slid up my body slowly. Both men watched. I could smell their lust and wrinkled my nose. His hands finally stopped at my shoulders. He slid the shirt off one side allowing it to bare my shoulder but not go any farther than that. On my left shoulder was the kanji for love engraved in my skin.

"heh and she has not marked you??? Pathetic girl

Gaara grinned Strode up beside my. He knew I was watching I could tell. As he pulled off his shirt I tried to stifle a gasp, but he heard and glanced over at me. Intricate lines of cherry blossoms were tattooed crossed his chest. Looked down at my body wondering where my cherry blossoms were. He gathered what I was looking for. I looked at my arms. Then I started thinking. His is on his head because he thinks. Mine should be…

**They are all over your chest up to your neck because you think with your heart. They never touch your shoulders though. They curve following your breasts then go up to your chin.**

I finally took notice of what I was wearing which was a black and red t-shirt that said 'fuck off or I will kick your ass' it barely skimmed my thighs

I looked at the men and said "See I told you I didn't have to make you get off"

Gaara raised an eyebrow at me.

I giggled "I told them I could throw them off. He sneered and said I couldn't even if I tried and I told them I didn't have to. I knew you would plus I didn't like them on top of me and I knew you would do worse to them then I would. My heart gets in the way."

"I thought you killed us for a living" he said

" I did. But I usually have knives and stakes with silver inside. Plus I never really learned how to fight with out the intent to kill." I said

Gaara's attention was pulled to the guards once again.

"Leave" He command within 5 seconds they were gone.

He turned to me and suddenly I was uncomfortable.

"What's naruto doing here?" I asked

"he is a vampire just like hinata" he said

"That's why everyone left me' I sighed

"lets go to our room" he said and walked away

* * *

(in the room)

I walked in and saw that it was black red and gold. The main thing I noticed was that the bed was huge with what looked like a silk bed sheets and pillows and bedspread.

The door shut behind us.

I looked at Gaara. He was watching me. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him and said softy into his shirt "I guess I am stuck here huh?"

His chest vibrated as he chuckled and his arms wrapped around me. 'Is it really that bad" he asked

"not really" I said quietly

I released him and said" I am going to shower okay?"

"Yeah go' he nodded to the bathroom'

(after the shower)

I walked out of the shower in a towel. Scanning the room for a dressing. I walked over to it and rummaged through his boxers until I found a pair I like. I went over to his closet and scanned his clothes till I saw a shirt I liked. I dropped the towel a pulled the shirt that said "life's a bitch get a new one" and red silk boxers.

I laid down on the bed and drifted into a dream state where Gaara plagued my mind

* * *

(later)

I felt lips on my own.

"Mhhhmmm Gaara" I mumbled and latched onto him.

He started nibbling my shoulder and I opened my eyes. He was gone but I could feel his presence.

Gaara?

Who is sasuke?

A boy

Ya think?

I realized I'd have to tell him

Um, well he is Itachi Uchiha's brother. I some what loved him. He left me on a bench then got together with my so called best friend ino. I don't have the same feeling for him as I used to.

Uh huh

In the next instant he was laying beside me.

I rolled over and pressed my body into his side

I could feel his hesitance

I am done running Gaara. I am done running from my desire and from you. The truth is… I want you and I need you.

To prove my point i bent down and licked his neck. Feeling the blood pulsing there i felt her teeth lengthen. His had tangled in my hair and he pushed my head down.

I opened my mouth and bit down. His warm blood filled my mouth. It tasted just as her smelt; rain and chocolate.

I pulled away after a few seconds. I rolled away from him into the middle of the king.

He growled at the loss of contact. I felt his weight on top of me. I just looked up at him

I thought you didn't like anyone on to of you?

For some reason I don't mind. Probably because its you.

He smirked and I felt his lips crash into mine completely dominating me. His tongue ran over my lip . I opened my mouth. He played with me. His tongue touched mine the went back into his mouth back and forth it went until my tongue went into his mouth and wrestled with his. He pulled away and started nipping what was available of my neck.

I reached up and pulled off his shirt. Running my hands over his back I moaned as he sucked on my ear. I felt his hands travel down my sides and lift up my shirt. I arched my back to make it easier to remove. After the article of clothing was did away with he moved down nipping my shoulder. When he got to my breast he suckled and nipped. My body exploded in fire. My hands tangled in his hair and I moaned louder as he bit and suckled my breasts. I couldn't take his teasing anymore. I yanked on his hair demanding his attention up to my face. He growled and I yanked again earning a soft nip that caused me yip. I pulled his hair again. He came up and glared at me.

I just pulled his face down to mine and flipped us. I pulled away from him and shimmied down his body. I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off then I pulled off his black silk boxer. I barely blinked twice before I too his length into my mouth. He was huge I had to admit. I heard him groan. A few minutes of licking and suckling he came into my mouth and I swallowed it and licked my lips. I got jerked up to his lip and my boxers got ripped off. He flipped us over never breaking our heated kiss. Without hesitance he plunged his full length into me. He pounded into me. Each time he was rewarded with a scream of pleasure. About ten minuets of him banging into me without mercy I came screaming his name. he plunged into me three more times came again groaning my name then fell onto of me. Pulling out of me he covered us up in silk and gathered me into his arms.

Ummm Gaara I said and buried my head in his neck. And his grip just tightened.

That was amazing I mumbled into his chest. I heard him laugh

What's so funny gaara- ai? I said looking up with my emerald eyes clouded with lust

don't look at me like hat Sa-Kur-a or I might just have to do that again

I giggled" if that's your punishment I will take it anytime."

So I am that good?

Maybe

He kissed me hard making me groan . There was no more gentleness behind his actions.

Yes I said as he pulled away His smirk was the last thing I saw before I passed out.

* * *

**A**/**N: Okay, I want to thank all my reviewers:**

**Lady Crystine Rayne**

**PeanutAngel**

**Soccercrazyfreak**

**ShadowFoxAngel**

**Nyanonymous**

**I know not many people actually read the author notes, but whatever. Anywayz, I want to thank PeanutAngel (kitty) for her slightly hostile review…**

**I want to thank soccercrazyfreak for her support of my story **

**I would like to thank Lady Crystine Rayne for her compliments and suggestions**

**And I would Also like to thank Nyanonymous for her constructive criticism and complements as well **

**ShadowFoxAngel for her suggestion that may (hint hint) or may not be in the next chapters**

**So anyway thank you all and I would like to have more reviews because god knows I have enough hits and story alerts and favorites to at least get 2 more reviews. Anyway please read and review and so sorry that this chapter is late I haven't been feeling that well so I am sorry but I hope this chapter will meet you needs.**

**Haley**


	7. Chapter 7

Regrets

The next morning, I woke up with regrets.

Remembering the night before, I stood and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. I was glad Gaara was gone doing what ever.

I washed myself clean of him, and let tears slip from my eyes as the water tried to sooth me. I felt like a whore...why had I given into the lust so easily and gave my body away? I wanted to find the one I truly belonged with, before I had gone that far with him. Yet as my mind screamed I belonged with Gaara, my heart disagreed.

What a fragile thing, the heart. It leads your soul, mind, and body down different paths...some paths are bright and warm while others are as cold and dark as night.

My heart screamed to leave, to find something else, yet my mind and body refused to leave Gaara's side. It was the blood lust, frankly, that kept me here. Was my heart truly not strong enough to leave this place of dreams and nightmares?

Was I doomed to give into his demands? To loose control when I see HIM? Was I really meant for HIM? Or was I just another one of his whores? I have no answers the these questions that bombard my mind day and night.

These difficult questions plague my mind as I step out of the shower in a fuzzy yellow towel that barely covered my indecency.

A slow, silky voice interfered with my thought process.

'You are awake…'

'No shit Sherlock…' I retorted to the vampire, 'if you think I am going to have a god damn after glow, well then you are dreaming. I am pissed as hell and ready to kill anyone who touches me.'

I glide over to the mahogany wardrobe and yank open the door.

'Holly shit' Is my internal thought as I stare at the choices before me.

'Like it?' The cocky voice asked.

'Fuck off,' I hissed mentally as I chose a simple pink dress. Upon putting it on I found it was slim and held tight against me. "Dammit…I look like a whore." I said with a disapproving frown. I felt like one, so why not dress like one? But, alas, I was not such a girl. I liked my style but I also cared about other's opinions…well, sometimes. Other times I couldn't give a damn. Let 'em suck on that!

I walked barefoot out of the room. As I walked out I came face to face with Naruto.

"Hey Sakura, Hinatia, or I are supposed to be with you at all times so you don't get lost, hurt, injured………"

I spaced out as he started to repeat the words said by a very arrogant vampire.

I continued to walk as Naruto trailed uselessly behind me. At least he realized I was moving past him. His mouth kept going and words kept coming out. Too bad I could care less . He looked like he wasn't paying any attention. My suspicions were correct as I walked past a pole he immediately slammed in to it. I would have stopped and helped or stopped to laugh at him if I wasn't already so pissed wasn't the right word I was livid. I was livid at my self and at Gaara. He shouldn't have used me. I wasn't in my right mind. But I am a paid killer...er was a paid killer. I should always be in a state of mind to make smart choices. But no I had to go and loose myself for one night. A night I will never get back but always regret. I continued walking, leaving the dobe unconcious behind me.

A/N:I want to thank these ppl for revewing:

PeanutAngel

Nyanonymous

Lady Crystine Rayne

ShadowFoxAngelsoccercrazyfreak

Dragonlilly1993

Daeamon Domito

XSinasinnerx

The black wolf of death

THANK YOU ALL AND SORRY IT WAS SUCH A LONG TIME BEFORE I UPDATED I AM HOPING TO UPDATE AGAIN THIS WEEK BUT MY LIFE HAAS BEEN CRAZY LATELY

HALEY


	8. Chapter 8

_As I continued walking down the hall aimlessly a strong arm wrapped around my waist. I was pulled backward into a hard chest. I stiffened._

"_Gaara, go away"_

"_Where is Naruto?" He growled as he buried his head into the back of my neck._

"_The dobe ran into a pole." I muttered_

_Who in the hell does he think he is. Yeah, sure I may lust after him but it doesn't me I want his fucking affection. I don't want him to touch me because his touch burns my skin. Makes my head swim and makes lust take over my mind. He must know what he does to me. He must. He has to! _

"_Mmmmmmm, you smell good, Sa-ku-ra."_

"_Well, what do you think? That I would smell terrible??? Hmmm maybe if I do you will leave me the fuck alone!!"_

"_No, I wouldn't, Sakura I would just make love to you in the shower…. But I doubt you could ever smell, or look bad to me….." He slurred quietly like he was drunk on my sent…._

_I shivered at the feel of his hot breath on my exposed skin. _

_A warm wetness slid along my neck. _

"_MMMMMMMMMMM" I moaned and arched back into my lover…._

_Snap out of it. This is wrong. You know this is wrong. You must get away from him. He is making you drunk with lust. With need! Come one, get away before you hate yourself even more._

_My mind snapped me out of my lusty haze as I jerked free of him. I turned around and glared at him._

"_You will have to do better than that!" With that I turned and stalked off, fuming._

_He followed me though, and I felt my patience running thin. "Dammit," I hissed, turning around and shooting him a glare once more._

"_What?" He asked almost innocently._

"_Stay. The. Hell. Away. From. Me." I said slowly, as if talking to a three-year-old. I turned on my heel and walked away, leaving the arrogant vampire behind me._

_For once some one listened to me._

_I sat on a bench, with the rain pouring down. I cursed the day that it actually began raining here in Suna. I glared daggers at any insane passing person who dared glance my way. I was pissed at Gaara, the rain, and the fact my make-up was totally ruined. This day sucked._

_I fell into the powers of Gaara's seduction. Who was I kidding? Any woman would swoon for him. He may be fucking one right now. A wave of jealousy whipped me making me gasp. Clenching my stomach I muttered, 'I don't care… I don't care' until I could breath again._

_Sighing, my face turned up into the rain as I gave up. Maybe the rain could be of a comforting companion. Yet as the rain came down harder, I found myself scrambling for cover. I ended up ducking underneath an awning over a shop's doors. I glanced in the glass and growled when I saw my appearance. Damn, I look like hell._

_I slid down the wall and let my head be buried between my legs. I felt like crying but I would hate to do so in public. I do not want to seem as weak as I feel. I haven't felt so weak since I was small and floundering hopelessly after Sasuke._

_Suddenly I sensed someone in front of me and I glanced up. Two cloaked figures stood there. A blonde and a crouched-over, big fellow. I immediately hissed 'shit' under my breath when I recognized the pattern on the cloak._

_Akatsuki._

_What in the hell do they want with me?! I am of no significance. Sure I am strong and I know how to kill and only kill. Sure I can kill and not bat an eyelash, but what does it matter. I was of no importance until now!_

"_We have a proposition for you, un." The blonde said, grinning._

_Some how I don't think he was happy, because the grin was kind of sadistic and malevolent at the same time._

"_Come with us or we'll take you by force." The other said._

"_Ah, Sasori-danna, you take all of the fun out of this, un." The blonde whined to his partner, who was apparently named Sasori._

_He was the dude who brought me to the tome! Gaara's tome. Oh my god. He wanted me to release him so he could capture me and force Gaara to give up Suna or fight him for me. Oh my god._

"_Deidara, truth is blunt. Your art is sharp, so silence." Deidara raised an eyebrow at Sasori, probably wondering what the hell he meant. I certainly had no fucking idea._

_Shaking myself out of panic I cleared my head._

"_I don't think so," I said, suddenly bolting upright and beginning to run._

"_I love a chase, un!" I heard Deidara's voice call out behind me sounding giddy. I ignored him though, and concentrated on the sheer force of my movements. _

_I needed to get away. Where was Gaara when I needed him? Suddenly it struck me like a lightning bolt. I didn't need him. I could handle this on my own. I needed no one. I am a killer. I kill first and ask question later. I rely on no one but myself because I can only trust myself. _

_I glanced back and growled irritably when I saw the raving moron on the back of some odd bird. My heart pumped more adrenaline and I pushed my legs faster. Let's see who's the faster one now!_

_I smirked sadistically._

_Suddenly the slippery sand underneath my feet gave out and I fell, twisting my ankle. I hissed in pain and tried desperately to get up before the maniac caught me. Yet it was too late as the bird's tail wrapped around my body and gripped me tightly. I struggled yet soon felt powerless as my body went limp._

"_Fucking bastard," I whispered hoarsely._

"_Crazy bitch," He retorted in a happy tone._

_Man, this guy had some issues._

_As we began our flight, I felt darkness overwhelm me, and the last I saw was Suna disappear behind us…_

_With my last ounce of strength I sent Gaara my message._

_I am okay. No matter what don't give up Suna. Your people need you. I don't care what happens to me just don't give up Suna!_

_Finally my sense dulled and the darkness took me. Caressing me and protecting me from this unforgiving reality…._


	9. Chapter 9

When I opened my eyes to the world, I wished I were dead. My hands and feet were bound and my body pinned to the wall. I felt ready for an execution which I wished for.

The chains that held me chaffed my skin that left an uncomfortable rawness. 'Dammit.' Was the first word that popped into my mind.

"You're awake, un?" The sadistic voice I knew all too well now asked.

"…" I gave no answer and his smirk only grew wider. Like a female bitch, he sauntered forwards, his hips swaying as he grinned at me seductively.

"Hmm, I like fiery bitches, un." He gave a lick of his lips and I immediately went into 'stoic mode'.

"Well, if you sway your hips like a girl, that must mean you're a lesbian." I stated calmly.

His hand suddenly gripped my throat. "What'd you just say?" Deidara hissed viciously.

"I believe I called you a girl." I answered, not caring if he killed me or not.

"Bitch," His grip tightened and I choked, my body wishing I could scrabble at my throat to try to gain air. I arched my back trying to get free. Trying to be able to breath.

He stepped forward pressing his hard body against my soft, tender arching one.

Releasing his hold on my neck he pressed himself flush against me. Gasping for air my breasts squashed against him in a rhythmic motion.

Finally reigning my breath I took in our position.

'Shit' was my internal thought. I started to stiffen but knowing it would egg him on I forced myself to relax.

"Hmmm, bitch wont think I'm a girl no more soon, un" he said smirking. His words laced with lust and venom. Promising pain and pleasure.

"Hmmmm, what are you going to use as a cock? A dildo?????" I said knowing either way I lost. I rather have it quick then slow.

" Now be a good bitch and I wont have to hurt you…. Much, un." he said as he un-bound me. I was picked up and carried into a room that smelt much of burnt paper.

The room was dark.

Look what I got myself into now! I am now going to be raped by this bipolar idiot and I am going to die. This has been the best fucking day of my entire existence.

I watched in the dim light of the room as Deidera approached me.

Slowly he straddled me. I watched him warily.

He reached out and stroked my face. As he stroked my face I felt a wetness following his hand. Reaching up and grabbing his hand. I looked at the palm. It had a mouth on it.

"Like it, un?"

"Its fucking creepy, you bustard" I seethed as I began to struggle.

"I am deeply hurt, un" he sad smirking.

Warm lips covered my own cold lips. As he pinned my arms above my head I went limp.

A sharp pain hit me as he bit my lip. I gasped not only in pain but also in surprise.

Shoving his wet offending tongue roughly in my mouth and rubbing mine earned him a quiet moan. Arching my back I pressed myself against him.

My body is my enemy. Responding hungrily to his ministrations. Betraying me.

Pulling back he chucked darkly. It made me shiver.

"Now, you want to play, un"

Slowly he slid my dress down off my shoulders and off my body. I whimper as I lay in font of him in only my black undergarments.

Smirking he slowly removed his clothes all except his red boxers,

"Where's your boobs?" I ask almost innocently for I have a smirk formed on my lips.

" Don't got none, but do got this, un" He said as he slid his boxers down showing a large pulsing erection dripping with pre-cum.

Sauntering over to me I said," You are shaking you ass, so you are a girl"

"Doesn't matter, un, cause I am going to fuck you senseless, un!" he said cockily

He ripped my undergarments from my body. Hastily climbing on me. Smirking he slammed into me. Wrenching a cry from my unwilling lip.

"Scream for me, un" he mocked

Setting a fast, hard pace he slammed into me gaining a cry from my lips each time.

All thoughts fell from my mind. All my body wanted was its release. Of their own accord my hips met his thrust for thrust.

With a wrenching scream I came. Clamping my walls down on his erection. With a groan he came my walls milking him for all he was worth. He pulled out of me and flopped down on the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

I fought the darkness that invaded my vision. It was an unwelcome guest. A visitor that no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get rid of. I would push it away and it would keep coming back. Coming and trying to take me into its world… The world of darkness. I fought and fought hard, but I hadn't fed in so long. And after all the injuries I attained. I was too weak to even open my eyes let alone stand, stay awake, and escape this retched prison.

Yet, even though, I gave it my all, the darkness consumed me and I was drifting... Drifting in a black abyss. I was numb. No more were thoughts plaguing my mind. I was peaceful…..

I awoke to the sounds of fighting. Such terrible, angry screeches by two men, I wondered if the Gods themselves were killing each other. I rolled over not wanting to leave the darkness, for somehow it was comforting, and definitely better than reality at its best.

The noises continued. I raised my pink-haired head and watched in shock as Deidara and MY Gaara fought each other. Deidara seemed to have the upper hand with his exploding clay, but Gaara was also a worthy advisory. The sand curled around his body and shot out after a command. Deidara laughed wickedly and easily dodged. "Child's play!" He taunted.

Gaara was letting his anger get the best of them. He had too much of a hot head to battle like this. Too much of a hot head to handle Deidera's taunts.

His movements became sloppy and predictable, and easy to dodge even in my condition. He also let himself unguarded many times long enough for Deidera to attack him with his fist or his clay.

It wasn't long before I saw Gaara knocked to the ground. Deidara stood over him triumphantly and let a grin appear on his face. If you could call it a grin - I'd call it a goddamned smirk.

A rush of anger overwhelmed me, but I was too weak to even think strait much less attack an Akatuski member.

"Had enough, pretty boy? Or would the correct term be ugly vampire?" He sneered

A cruel laugh escaped his lips and Gaara looked murderous.

My vision blurred and the darkness came to take me again. With my last ounce of strength I yelled, "Kick his ass, My love….". As all the strength left my body I fell unconscious the last thing I saw was my beloved standing again much calmer than be fore but still with the same malevolent intent… Then all became dark….

I awoke to a searing pain in my throat and an undeniable emptiness in my stomach. On the ground laying motionless was Gaara.

My first thought was 'what happened', but that quickly changed to 'oh god, Gaara!'

Blind un-daunted rage consumed my mind as the sadistic blonde who no doubt caused this mayhem to occur came into my sight. I lunged at him.

My mouth latched to his throat as my teeth penetrated his skin. My legs wrapped around his waist as he tried unsuccessfully to pull me off.

As I sucked my life substance filled my mouth. It was bitter sweet and delicious. As my hunger ebbed so did the blood flow.

Even though I was killing him, and taking another human's life, some pent-up rage within me had cascaded and broke the dam within me. I was pissed. Marjory pissed. I was going to kill this foolish blond twit and hope he rotted in hell!

At first he screeched at me, calling me every name in the book, but soon his screams died down and his body went limp. Suddenly we fell to the ground, but I didn't stop drinking. I felt his heart near it's final beat, and I pulled away. As I wiped the blood off of my lips, he glared up at me. "Damn bitch..." And those were his last words as he finally faded.

His life essence was gone and as I stood I kicked his body for good measure.

I walked over and kneeled next to Gaara. He was cold. Much too cold. Shaking him he opened his eyes. His eyes were clear.

"I'm dying," He said.

"I know… Oh, god Gaara is there anything I can do? Please, tell me I can save you. Tell me how."

He just looked at me.

"Now is not the time to be silent. You HAVE to tell me what to do." I growled.

Who the hell does this man think he is? He is going to die if I don't do something. I can't let him die. I am nothing with out him. He is mine. I am his. God damn it I am NOT going to let his ass die on my watch.

"Now you have 2 choices. You can die and choose you humanity and wrap yourself in it or you can choose to be a vampire."

"What if I want to die?"

I just glared.

Chuckling, "I need my mate's blood."

"That's it?"

"It has to be given freely and with love."

"Done and done"

I pulled him into a sitting position. He wrapped me in his arms.

I felt the sting and then utter ecstasy. Leaning against him as he drank my essence, I let my thoughts wonder.

Obviously I love this man. This horrible, arrogant, asinine jackass. But it can't be helped. As so many have said before me… You can't help who you fall for… now I truly believe them 'cause why in the world would I want to fall for a self centered, sadistic arrogant bastard? I even ran, and where did that get me? Dead. Or Undead. Either way, my life has been irrevocably altered… and honestly I wouldn't have it any other way… as long as I have the man in my arms… Gaara… My one true love.


End file.
